


Irresistible

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D/5N, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dante let himself praise Nero while on a job, figuring he deserved a nice comment here and there.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Irresistible

Dante had been watching Nero throughout the mission, intrigued by his rapidly advancing skills.

Now, he isn’t proud of calling him that _awful, unacceptable_ _,_ title then. The clear progress the boy’s been doing isn’t exactly meant for those kind words, and he acknowledges that fact. In fact, he’d been more than willing to introduce Nero to his wholesome gratitude.

By _wholesome gratitude_ , he meant his plain praise. He was a stubborn bastard that thought he was hot shit in his younger days, and as much as It died down as he got older, he still holds himself in a great position.

So, he did.

They were shedding through mutant demons then, as Nero pulled a rather grotesque move in killing a horde of enemies within a single strike. He was tinted with streaks of blood—which they had a recent feud on, gathering that the more your clothing gets caked in demon fluids, the more enemies you kill—which also, in their language, translates to how strong you are.

He said, “You know, kid, I’ve been thinkin’,”

Nero grunted through another strike, saying, “Save that for _later_ , Dante,”

“No, no, no,” he continued, “It’s that... you’ve been doing well. More than I thought, really.”

Nero paused, and hastily dodged a retaliating demon as he processed what Dante was attempting to tell him. He didn’t think of a response though, with focusing on killing devils and all that.

“Like,” Dante started, “ _Really_ well. Even your Devil Trigger’s been improving, which is a tough feat if you ask me.”

Nero faltered again, an enemy almost successfully hitting him right on his head. “Dante, if you don’t stop talking, I fucking swear to god,”

“What? Can a proud uncle just, like, compliment his nephew?”

Also, Dante isn’t even helping out at all. He’s just standing there, bizarrely talking about how Nero had been learning these _hot new tricks_ and praising him for It. Nero tried to reprimand him, but as you can see.

“Alright,” Nero hushed, dashing out of the demon’s line of sight and strutting towards Dante. “What the fuck are you trying to achieve here?”

Dante balked. “Achieve? Damn, I was just trying to put you in good spirits here, kid.”

“You’re gonna have to try harder, old man. It ain’t workin’.”

 _On the contrary,_ Dante thought. Again, he was watching him. The faulty movements Nero did whenever the man praised him was apparent, even to the nut-head devils.

“Ah.” Dante swept his hair out of his face and taunted, “Is It actually not working, though?”

Before Nero can retort (most probably a cuss), he said, “I just think that... You’ve been _really_ good these past weeks, Nero.”

The younger man blinked. He frowned, saying, “Okay...?”

Dante sucked in a breath, bit his lower lip and looked away, giving a show as if he’s thinking something. “Like, that strike earlier? _Damn,_ I think I—I learned that move pretty later on in my twenties.”

Nero looked like a deer in headlights, so to speak. He wasn’t moving, wasn’t talking, staring vacantly at the older man, lips parted. Oh, his cheeks were slightly pink too.

“You’re just...” Dante shook his head, “So _good,_ Nero.”

Nero’s mouth opened and closed, but he didn’t voice anything. His eyes blinked in succession, as though a woman getting told she’d been pregnant; when she _clearly_ took that fucking birth control every day, that fucking lying doctor.

“I...” Nero swallowed, nodding off to the side. “Let’s just finish the job, yeah?”

* * *

They’re now inside Devil May Cry, freshly showered and all that.

But usually, Nero uses the bathroom first and hogs all the warm water. To Dante’s pleasant surprise, though, he found that It's still running through the pipes, even when he used the bathroom right after Nero had been in it.

As he trailed down the stairs, looking to lounge in his usual lobby seat, he found Nero, only in his boxers, sitting on his desk. The washing machine was emitting a sound faintly in the background.

He himself was dressed down from his usual getup, all his stylish spare clothes marinating in their overflowing laundry basket, leaving him to dress in a black henley thrown haphazardly on his bed and dark athletic shorts. The shorts, he purchased on a sale when the weather was getting too hot for his own good.

Instead of greeting Nero like normal, he can’t help but say, “That training’s havin’ a real good effect on you, kid.”

His nephew abruptly looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Although he sat still, the way he stared at him looked like he’s about to dart off any second from now.

Dante walked toward him further, in front of the desk. He whistled, saying, “Your abs, _holy mother of god,_ those can fully withstand any type of hit.” he scrunched his face for a moment, “Not from me, though, not really.”

He looked him in the eye. “But, like, you’re so _good,_ Nero. Just—have you seen yourself lately?”

Nero’s grip on the desk tightened, the tips of his fingers getting pale and white.

Dante scratched his beard, squinting his eyes. “I even felt compelled to reward you something, but I hadn’t thought of what yet...”

The younger man’s legs flinched inward, as if trying to close—though he didn’t continue so as Dante had noticed the movement, gaze landing on his crotch. There, his cock beneath the fabric was beginning to swell.

He uttered, his whole abdomen and face flushing crimson, “Don’t you fucking—”

Dante’s eyebrows went up, gaze traveling to his face. “Oh. You like that, huh?”

“ _Dante,”_ he grunted, glaring at him.

His uncle walked forward until he’s settled between Nero’s legs. His fingers grasped his chin, forcibly tilting his head up and hazily looking at him. “You don’t know how pretty you are, do you.”

He brought a finger down on his clothed cock, tapping it. “Want someone to take care o’ that?”

“I—”

He dragged his finger along the shaft, watching it twitch slightly. “C'mon, let it out.”

Nero let out a whine, saying, “Dante, I—”

Dante tilted his head, saying, “Come again?”

“Please, just—”

“We don’t have all day, y’know,”

“Please,” Nero plead, “Please _fucking_ take care of me.” although his voice was wavering, his eyes didn’t lose the ever-present glare he wore.

Dante caressed his jaw and snickered, head bowing down to softly kiss him on the lips. “Good boy,” he said, right over his mouth.

He dropped down then, starting to drag the tip of his tongue over Nero’s still clothed cock, earning him a whine from the younger man. The cockhead was now peeking above the waistband, and he gingerly sucked It, lips curving over the mound.

As Nero’s breathing grew labored, he relented and pulled the boxers down, tossing It somewhere on his right and situated the boy’s legs over his shoulders. The view was, to say the least, one he didn’t think he’d get ahold of.

Nero’s swollen cock laid on his stomach, the tip purple and oozing a bead of pre-cum. His plump ass was squished on the table, and Dante marveled on how smooth, _oh,_ how smooth It looked.

He brought his hot mouth over his sex, licking from the bottom until he glided toward the tip, slowly swallowing the whole shaft down.

Nero hushed, almost panting, lips parted and hips slightly nudging up, eyeing his uncle’s mouth curved around him so firmly.

To his distaste, Dante didn’t move at all, his mouth staying above his crotch. In retaliation, his hands clutched his hair, pulling his head up, revealing his cock glistening with spit. He then brought It back down, and Dante swallowed once more.

He went on bringing Dante's head up, down, up-down, eerily watching his dick disappear in that slick mouth. He held it up again, and he began to thrust his hips, whining and panting at how the warmth continues to bury him _every_ _damn time._

His thrusts became irregular and rapid, and he lost himself on hearing Dante’s rough groans, the way his nostrils would flare as If trying to breathe in between. He let out a cut-off moan as he was nearing the edge, hands harshly towing Dante’s mouth off of his trembling cock.

“ _Fuck,”_ Dante cussed, hurriedly standing up and dipping down to kiss Nero sloppily, collecting his improper hands and throwing It above his head, right on the desk. His left arm was repeatedly dragging below him, undoubtedly jacking himself off.

“Y’want to,” Dante said between kisses, “Want to—get fucked, huh? Get you filled up?”

Nero ground his wet cock onto Dante’s stomach and moaned, seemingly wanting for more friction, more of his body, more of his _anything._

Dante pulled back, haphazardly shrugging his shirt and shorts off. He tugged his thick cock just above Nero’s asshole, only attempting to tease him. But as he slid the head downward, his eyes falteringly blinked as the tip went inside without any preamble.

Nero said, looking away, “The cold shower didn’t help. I was so desperate, I had to...”

Dante sucked in a breath. He let his dick sink inside Nero for a short while, and when he snapped back, It was coated slick with lube. “Jesus,” he muttered.

Gripping the base, he sunk in again, letting Nero’s ass envelop him whole. He thrust in and out slowly, savoring how Nero quivers, savoring how he hiccups when he thrusts back in.

“You’re doing so well, aren’t you?” he pulled the boy’s leg up to his shoulders, kissing his thighs. “So tight—tight around my fucking cock.”

Nero’s eyes were beginning to close, eyebrows knitted down. He brought his arm to his face, shielding his embarrassment away.

Dante grinned, letting his hips snap forward, saying, “Oh, look at you.” he slid himself back, the head only nestled inside Nero. “You’re so, _so,_ gorgeous, y’know that?”

The younger man still shied away from his stare, but didn’t shy away from his manhood—as Dante was still, he moved his hips to his own leisure, pleasuring himself while his uncle refused to comply.

While sheathing himself in and out Dante, a nearly inaudible murmur can be heard, “Please, I love your cock, please...”

“Ah. What’s that?”

“Move, please...”

To his distaste again, Dante securely held his hips taut, kissing his outreached thigh as he said, “I’ll need a little bit more than that, honey.”

Nero whined, head tilting up. Dante eyed his neck for a moment, before angling down and pressed kisses there instead, touring his lips until It was parallel to Nero’s own. He held himself there, saying, “C’mon, kid. You’ve been doing so good, so warm...”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Nero voiced, louder this time, “I... please, _please_ , you fill me up so well, Dante…”

“Thaaat’s It,” Dante snapped his hips forward, and he watched Nero’s face get contorted, feeling his gasp right on his lips. “Good boy.”

He fucked Nero then, bringing his hands up to his stiff nipples, grazing his fingers on the nub. Nero flinched, hissing, and he let his nails skim against It. The boy’s cock nestled between them twitched, and he felt It on his stomach.

“Haah,” Nero breathed, lower half nudging up in circles, trying to pleasure himself.

Dante bowed back up, still moving inside him, and held two fingers on the shaft of Nero’s cock, rubbing It up and down.

Nero swallowed, his throat bobbing. “Please, I...”

Dante gripped his dick fully in his hands. He spat on It, jacked him off hard and fast, and started to piston his hips over and over.

“ _Dante, Dante, Dante,”_ Nero chanted, his waist curling up, removing his arm on his face to clutch the desk instead. “I... you feel so good, _shit,_ I’m—”

“What, baby?”

Right as Nero’s balls pulled up, Dante doubled his efforts with his hand, the slick sound of It filling the room.

“Oh my _god,”_ Nero came, his cock spurting strings of white all over his chest, his face, his neck. His jaw slackened, a high-pitched moan coming after. Dante held him through It, fucked him through It, that his hearing started to blur out, eyes closed and numbly licking the cum off streaking his lips.

Dante fucked him hotly then, carrying himself down to use Nero’s shoulder as a brace. “You did so well, baby, did so _fucking_ well.” he kissed him on his mouth as he said, “Baby, I’m close, I’m so _fucking_ close, Nero, _fuck.”_

He thrust in and out eagerly, face hidden in Nero’s neck. He grunted, “Ah, _shit,”_ as he reached his release, filling Nero’s hole and coating It with his cum. He hissed as he continued thrusting slowly, lips pressed onto Nero's.

He pulled back, stepped aside, surveying his nephew. His legs were dangling on the edge of the desk, cum smeared on his stomach, and just entirely looked blissfully _fucked out._

As the boy’s eyes were beginning to close, he cleaned him off, carried him bridal-style to his bedroom, and tucked him in bed.

 _The sex talk can wait till morning,_ he thought, as he laid beside him, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an ongoing fic, but this prompt wont get out of my head :D


End file.
